


« I take that as a compliment » - « I must've said it wrong. »

by HebeAndersen



Category: Downton Abbey, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Downton Abbey Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fu questione di un lampo. Neppure il tempo di ritirare la mano che Jules si trovò con un cucchiaio di legno puntato alla gola come fosse un fucile.<br/>« Cosa credi di fare? » [...]<br/>Esisteva una sola regola non scritta tra la servitù: mai far uscire qualcosa dalla cucina. [...]<br/>« Allora è proprio vero che questa merda non risparmia nessuno. »<br/>Antonio sollevò lo sguardo dalla foto per incrociare un paio d'occhi rossi famigliari.<br/>« Ti sei arruolato. » constatò con un velo d'amarezza.<br/>Una risata senza allegria uscì dalla gola dell'albino. « In un certo senso. »<br/>Dieci prompt per dieci drabble.<br/>{ DowntonAbbey!AU | Accenni a vari pairing | Leggibile anche senza conoscere Downton }</p>
            </blockquote>





	« I take that as a compliment » - « I must've said it wrong. »

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo lavoro già pubblicato nel mio account di Efp - Il tuo sito di fanfiction.

 

# « I take that as a compliment » - « I must've said it wrong. »

 

 

 

 

1# Cooking:

Fu questione di un lampo. Neppure il tempo di ritirare la mano che Jules si trovò con un cucchiaio di legno puntato alla gola come fosse un fucile. « Cosa credi di fare? » Nonostante l'espressione rabbiosa, il ragazzo non riuscì a non pensare a quanto fosse adorabile. « Nulla » spiegò con aria innocente « Solo...questo! » Il suo dito sporco di crema calò sul naso di Adelheid, che si irrigidì per il contatto – e l'irritazione. Jules rise appena, portandosi l'indice alla bocca tutto soddisfatto. Un gusto conosciuto gli riempì il palato e non riuscì a trattenersi dal esclamare: « Cioccolato svizzero, tesoro? Ma sei matta? » Quando sentì il cucchiaio battergli lo sterno, ringraziò Dio che la ragazza non avesse avuto in mano un coltello.

 

 

 

2# Driving:

« Siamo arrivate signorine! Spero sia stato un buon viaggio. » La voce squillante del giovane Feliciano annunciò allegra la fine della corsa ma il sorriso innocente dell'autista mutò in un espressione di stupore quando si rese conto delle strane smorfie delle sorelle Crawley – una diversa dall'altra, proprio come loro. Alice aveva tutta l'aria di qualcuno che vorrebbe tanto imprecare ma si sta trattenendo in modo incredibile, Madeleine cercava di ignorare la nausea rivolgendo al ragazzo un sorrisetto di convenienza mentre Amelia sembrava essere eccitatissima. « Qualcosa non va, signorine? » « Non dovevamo assumere un italiano come autista! » fu la sentenza sussurrata che scivolò fuori dalle labbra di Alice.

 

 

 

3# Whisky:

Scott non riusciva a ricordare un singolo momento in cui avesse mai avuto paura di sua moglie. Purtroppo per lui però la donna aveva due grandi – enormi! - difetti: una forte passione per il vino e la cameriera più inquietante che si fosse mai vista. « Natalya, ma cherie, dov'è il mio solito bicchiere? » La russa gli aveva scoccato un'occhiata spaventosa prima di sentenziare lapidaria: « Milord ha fatto buttare il vino per fare spazio alle sue bottiglie di whisky, milady. » Marianne lo fissò con aria fintamente sorpresa – ecco, quello era un momento in cui aver paura! « Mon trésor, io e te dovremmo parlare più tardi, lo sai? » Deglutì prima di rispondere con un « Aye. » decisamente poco convinto.

 

 

 

4# Freedom:

Alice aveva sempre fatto tutto quello che le veniva richiesto, come conveniva ad una signorina della sua classe sociale. Solo una cosa non rientrava dentro quei limiti invisibili: l'irritazione che provava ogni volta che vedeva sua sorella Amelia. Perchè lei era tutto quello che Alice non era. Non badava a quello che pensavano gli altri e con i suoi modi così fuori dall'ordinario, sembrava conquistare chiunque. Nessuno le diceva niente se parlava a Kiku, il nuovo cameriere, mentre lei doveva evitare la servitù – non era appropriato! Non la sopportava perchè Amelia era tutto quello che lei voleva essere. Libera.

 

 

 

5# Ghost:

Nessuno l'avrebbe mai notata. Madeleine poteva dire di averne la certezza matematica. La sua personalità non aveva modo di risplendere accanto alla raffinatezza di Alice e all'esuberanza di Amelia. Si sentiva invisibile, come fosse un fantasma per il mondo intero. Lui però era – con sua grande sorpresa – l'eccezione che confermava la regola. « Lei cosa ne pensa signorina? » L'aveva chiesto con aria sinceramente curiosa e Madeleine si era domandata se stesse conversando con lei per mera educazione ma il dubbio era svanito quando aveva continuato a parlarle, ignorando per la prima volta le sue sorelle. Victor, per un momento, riuscì a farle capire cosa si provasse nell'essere considerata interessante da qualcuno.

 

 

 

6# Eating:

Esisteva una sola regola non scritta tra la servitù: mai far uscire qualcosa dalla cucina , se non si voleva far arrabbiare Chiara Vargas, la cuoca. Solo una persona aveva tanto coraggio da farlo regolarmente. « Si può sapere che cazzo pensa di fare milady, seduta sulle scale con una fetta della torta per la cena?! » Amelia fissò l'altra giovane, con la forchetta ancora tra le labbra e un'espressione innocente stampata in volto. « Ho fame, honey. » spiegò tranquilla « E quando ho fame, mangio. » Chiara dovette seriamente trattenersi per non prenderla a schiaffi e farsi licenziare.

 

 

 

7# Waiters: 

« Così tu saresti il nuovo cameriere eh? Sicuro di volerti sporcare le tue belle manine damerino? » Roderich conosceva quel maleducato albino da meno di mezz'ora e lo trovava già estremamente irritante. Ma non doveva – non voleva! – cedere a quella sua sciocca provocazione. « Ho lavorato presso le migliori famiglie austriache » lo informò « e nessuno ha mai avuto nulla da ridire. Quindi, io andrei a servire sua signoria, con il suo permesso... » Gilbert lo squadrò un secondo con sguardo incredulo, prima di ghignare nella sua direzione e spostarsi per farlo passare. « Certo che adesso assumono proprio chiunque eh! » Roderich respirò a fondo per ignorarlo e non rispondere a tono. “Maledetto zotico.”

 

 

 

8# War:

« Allora è proprio vero che questa merda non risparmia nessuno. » Antonio sollevò lo sguardo dalla foto per incrociare un paio d'occhi rossi famigliari. « Ti sei arruolato. » constatò con un velo d'amarezza. Una risata senza allegria uscì dalla gola dell'albino. « In un certo senso. » Gilbert notò solo in quel momento la foto di Antonio. « Lady Alice, eh? Immagino le manchi. » Lo spagnolo non evitò un sorriso. « Più di ogni altra cosa. Penso sia così anche per te. » L'albino annuì. « Io però ho solo ricordi. » sospirò, alzandosi da terra. Prima che si allontanasse, Antonio non potè evitare di sussurrargli « Torna vivo per lui. » Gilbert sorrise sicuro. « Il magnifico me non si fa ammazzare in una guerra senza senso. »

 

 

 

9# Assisting:

« Madeleine? Il signor Freeman chiede di te, non vuole che lo tocchi se non ci sei anche tu. » La giovane annuì in direzione di Amelia, seguendola tra i vari letti. Quando la sorella aveva annunciato di voler aiutare la patria come infermiera, lei era l'unica a non essersi opposta e, andando a trovarla all'ospedale, aveva capito che voleva essere utile anche lei. Così, era diventata la confidente di molti di quei soldati. « Bene signor Freeman, ora non può più trovare scuse. » scherzò Amelia, facendogli l'occhiolino. Il ragazzo osservò Madeleine sedersi al suo fianco e timidamente le strinse la mano. La ragazza gli parlò piano mentre la sorella eseguiva la puntura, sorridendogli a sua volta. Era in quei momenti che poteva dire di sentirsi amata.

 

 

 

10# Knife:

« Lily, potresti dirvi per favore dove cazzo sono finiti i coltelli da cucina? » La ragazzina smise un secondo di girare della crema, interrotta dalla sua voce rabbiosa. « Credo li abbia presi la signorina Natalya, signorina Chiara. » spiegò timidamente « Credo si trovi nella stanza della signorina Ekaterina. » La cuoca abbandonò la cucina, sbattendo rumorosamente la bocca ed altrettanto rumorosamente spalancò la porta dell'ufficio di Ekaterina per trovarsi di fronte Natalya che giocava al tiro al segno con i suoi preziosi coltelli. « Mi hai rotto i coglioni con questa storia del cazzo, miss ghiacciolo! Che sia l'ultima che succeda, mi hai capita?! » Uscì da lì con tutti i coltelli sotto braccio e lo sguardo annoiato della biondina che la seguiva.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola lista inutile dei personaggi apparsi:
> 
> 1 - Prima drabble: Nyo Belgio e Nyo Svizzera  
> 2 - Seconda drabble: Nord Italia, Nyo Inghilterra, Nyo Canada e Nyo America  
> 3 - Terza drabble: Scozia, Nyo Francia e Bielorussia  
> 4 - Quarta drabble: Nyo Inghilterra, Nyo America + nominato Giappone  
> 5 - Quinta drabble: Nyo Canada, Nyo Seychelles + nominate Nyo Inghilterra e Nyo America  
> 6 - Sesta drabble: Nyo Sud Italia e Nyo America  
> 7 - Settima drabble: Prussia e Austria  
> 8 - Ottava drabble: Prussua e Spagna + nominata Nyo Inghilterra  
> 9 - Nona drabble: Nyo Canada e Nyo America  
> 10 - Decima drabble: Nyo Sud Italia, Liechtenstein e Bielorussia + nominata Ucraina


End file.
